


Харви Буллок, любить и жаловать(ся)

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, kid!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Кид!ау, о котором вы не просили, но которого заслуживали.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— Ты приезжий? — спросил последний мальчик, присаживаясь на корточки.

Джим поднял лицо из лужи, чтобы вдохнуть и посмотреть на него заплывшим глазом. Мальчик сидел против света, так что видно было в основном его мятую шляпу и общий контур тела. 

— Нет, — ответил Джим. Грязная вода затекла в рот, он сплюнул и понадеялся, что мочой этот переулок пахнет сам по себе, а не конкретно в этом месте. В этой луже. Отлично, теперь его тошнило.

Терять было уже нечего — Джим медленно встал на четвереньки, потом на колени. Прямо в луже. Мокрым было всё, а что не было мокрым, то было заляпано мокрой грязью. Ныли рёбра. Ныли зубы. Пощипывало правую бровь и губы, Джим потрогал их языком — и почувствовал грязь и медный привкус крови.

— Тогда почему ты такой... — мальчик сделал паузу. Видимо, Джиму предполагалось догадаться, как заканчивается эта фраза.

— Почему не веду себя, как шпана? — поинтересовался он сухо. Один на один этот его бить не станет. Трусы никогда так не делают, трусам нужна поддержка.

— ...такой недогадливый, — мальчик сел на задницу, прямо на грязный асфальт, подтянул к груди одно колено, поставил на него локоть и подпёр щеку кулаком. Джим был не очень уверен — но, кажется, на него смотрели с тем же сочувствием, с каким обычно наблюдают за птичками со сломанными крыльями и сбитыми котятами. 

Разница была в том, что сам Джим обычно бежал птичек и котят подбирать, не в силах на это смотреть. Этот мальчик явно такими порывами не отличался, либо хорошо умел их давить. Более того, Джим бы не удивился, обнаружив его ломающим птицам крылья.

Готэм не всегда был приятным местом. И люди в нём не всегда бывали приятными. Джим знал это, ему ли не знать; и всё же каждый раз удивлялся, как в первый.

— Вот, значит, как, — Джим неуверенно поднялся на ноги, пошатался и одним решительным прыжком покинул лужу. Твёрдый асфальт под ногами! Твёрдая стена под рукой! Джима устраивало даже то, что ботинки чавкают; и ещё он, кажется, наступил на жвачку. Пусть это будет жвачка, пожалуйста. — И что должен был сделать догадливый человек, скажи мне?

— Согласиться, что попутал район. Отдать деньги сразу, — мальчик правда загибал пальцы на руке, подсчитывая так называемые ошибки Джима. Невероятно. Вот ещё экзамены по правильному поведению в условиях уличного ограбления Джим не сдавал. Незнакомым, просьба заметить, пацанам. Пацанам, отпечатки ботинок которых украшают его лицо. — Не говорить про закон, порядок, папу-прокурора.

— Хочешь сказать, тогда меня не побили бы?

— Побили б, конечно, — мальчик тоже встал, сунул руки в карманы и теперь с интересом смотрел, как Джим пошатывается в попытках сделать пару шагов без поддержки стены. Огромная шляпа комично сползала ему на глаза, под ней было вполне доброжелательное круглое лицо — бабушки в церкви наверняка треплют его за щёчки и говорят, что он вырастет дамским угодником. Сравнить его сейчас с Джимом, и шпаной будет выглядеть совсем не он. — Но тогда тебя били бы для проформы, понимаешь? Без азарта.

Уличная логика была... потрясающей. Джим закрыл ладонью глаза, чтобы это пережить, задел царапину на брови и зашипел.

— Это мне очень помогло, спасибо, я обязательно запомню, — выдавил он, и если в его словах и зашкаливал сарказм, то он имел на это право. — Тебе-то чего надо?

Мальчик качнулся с носка на пятку и обратно. Склонил голову набок.

— Если бы я пришёл домой в таком виде, меня бы убили, — сказал он легкомысленно. Учитывая район, в котором они находились, Джим даже склонен был поверить, что он не преувеличивает.

— О-окей, — сказал Джим медленно. Он не сомневался, что его дома не убьют. Скорее, напишут заявление в полицию и попытаются найти этих хулиганов, и...

И он правда не хотел волновать маму так — особенно сейчас.

— Тут рядом есть колонка, — добавил мальчик услужливо. — Могу показать.

— Пять минут назад ты пинал меня вместе со всеми, а теперь хочешь помочь умыться? 

Мальчик улыбнулся, засверкав чистыми честными глазами:

— Так разве ж я со зла? Я за компанию, — он развёл руками, словно метафорически обнимая весь мир. — Так-то я человек широкой души. Мама часто говорит, что меня это однажды прикончит.

— О-окей, — сказал Джим снова, и если это звучало несколько подозрительно, его вполне можно было понять.

Сумка, наполовину утопленная в луже, медленно подплыла к его ногам. Джим поймал её, выловив за относительно сухой край, посмотрел на размокшие книги и испорченные тетради. Этому никакой колонкой уже не помочь, с тем же успехом можно прямо сейчас выкинуть сумку в ближайшую помойку. Возможно, так и стоит сделать. Если в этом районе есть помойки.

— Конечно, — сказал мальчик, заставив Джима вздрогнуть от неожиданности и подготовиться к новой драке в считанные секунды, — услуги любого профессионала требуют некоторой компенсации.

Что ж, это многое объясняло.

— Пошёл ты, — ответил Джим устало. — Твои дружки уже забрали у меня все деньги.

— Что? Все? — мальчик посмотрел растерянно, почти неверяще. — Они же только кошелек вытащили!

— А где, по-твоему, должны находиться деньги? — спросил Джим язвительно, и мальчик вцепился в полы шляпы по бокам от головы, натягивая её на уши и лицо с негромким стоном:

— Не говори мне, что ты носишь все деньги в кошельке! Господи, ты с какой луны упал? 

Джим прижал к мокрой груди мокрую сумку и сумрачно уставился на драму из-под мокрой челки. Мальчик в немой пантомиме воздел руки к небесам, потом снова спрятал их в карманы и вздохнул:

— Ладно. Будем, как в пещерные времена, прибегать к натуральному обмену. Что у тебя есть?

— Ты правда готов продать свои услуги за карандаш и брелок с рекламой кока-колы? — спросил Джим, поднимая брови. Мальчик независимо пожал плечами в ответ:

— Это вопрос принципа, малыш.

— Сам малыш, — Джим сунулся в сумку, пытаясь её переворошить и найти что-то достойное.

— Постарше тебя буду, — мальчик хмыкнул и подошёл ближе, вытягивая шею. — Что у тебя там? Помочь? Я могу помочь.

— И за это я тебе тоже заплачу, ага, — Джим закивал, всем видом показывая, куда пацан может отправляться. Мальчик снова мило улыбнулся и развёл руками — дескать, а чего ты ждал? — У меня не осталось ничего, кроме испорченного ланча, — подытожил Джим, поднимая над головой пакетик с сэндвичем. С пакетика стекала мутная вода. Трогать его без перчаток Джим не рискнул бы.

Мальчик пристально посмотрел на него, на сэндвич, и поскрёб затылок под шляпой.

— В принципе, я могу просто срезать размокшую часть, — сказал он, и Джима снова затошнило, ещё сильнее, чем прежде. — Что? Не осуждай меня, я утомился, пока тебя бил!

Джим закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Открыл, вложил мокрый сэндвич в протянутую руку, повесил сумку себе на шею, положил обе ладони мальчику на плечи и несильно сжал.

— Скажи мне, как тебя зовут?

Мальчик моргнул. Видимо, как и Джим, в какой-то момент он приготовился бить или бежать, по обстоятельствам.

— Харви. Харви Буллок, — сказал он после паузы.

— Харви Буллок, — продолжил Джим всё так же проникновенно. — Ты абсолютно отвратительный сукин сын.

Мальчик медленно снял шляпу и двумя руками, вместе с сэндвичем, прижал её к груди. Длинные и довольно грязные волосы, выпавшие из-под шляпы, обрамили его лицо, как у ангелов на старых картинах.

— Приятель, — сказал он прочувственно. — Ты ранил меня в самое сердце.

— Ты разбил мне бровь, — напомнил Джим.

— Бровь заживёт, а сердце уже не склеить, — шляпа отправилась обратно на макушку; поименованный ныне Харви открыл пакетик и принюхался. — Индейка? Я не люблю индейку!

— Подай жалобу, — проворчал Джим. Его всё еще шатало; впрочем, Харви справился с тем, чтобы одновременно подставить плечо и разломать пополам сэндвич. На те несколько минут, что он был занят пережевыванием, Харви даже замолчал, и его компания стала вполне терпимой.


End file.
